


Articles of War

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex done Goofed, Alex's Past Catches Up to Her, And all the people at the ICC., Direct all Hate Mail to the TV show Writers, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I'm Sorry, I've been wanting to put this up here, Surreal, With Sincerest apologies to the Hague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: According to the Articles of War, ratified and signed over 100 years before the Geneva Convention, it is a War Crime to kill unarmed enemy combatants. Guess what Alex Danvers did during the Earth-X invasion? Kill multiple unarmed enemy combatants! Whoops! Now her past awkwardly catches up to her. :)





	Articles of War

This was not shaping up to be Alex's day. First she woke up from a nightmare, something she was getting all the time, after the events of the Earth-X invasion force. Boy that was still confusing to her.  
Now, here she was, reading a summons for her to appear before the Hague International Criminal Court on multiple counts of War Crimes, specifically the one stating it was a crime to kill unarmed enemy combatants. Which was part of the original Articles of War, which predated the Geneva Convention by 100 years.  
“What the absolute fuck is this?” Alex groaned.  
J'onn winced. “Alex! I don't like it as much as you do, but it's a real summons.” 

“There's only a few people who know what happened during the crossover, or whatever you want to call it, and I can't imagine that it's one of them on our side! I didn't mean to do what it claims! I'm not a monster.” Alex groaned.

“I am aware you are not a monster. Your best bet is to have them listen to you explain your side of the story, and they will determine from there what to do.” J'onn spoke.

“Come on! I can't be charged for war crimes because I shot Nazis!” Alex groaned.

“Nazis are protected under the Geneva convention, Alex. They are people too.” J'onn spoke.

Alex frowned. “This is freaking wonderful.”

&^&

Thanks to Kara, the trip to the Hague was not as long as it would have been normally. Alex grumbled as they landed. “Relax, you haven't been dragged here in chains, so obviously it's not like they want to treat you like they would Idi Amin.” Kara grinned.

“For crying out loud, I understand the irony of a Jewish person killing a bunch of Nazis in a haha maniacal laughter way.” Alex groaned.

“You have to understand, Alex, people will always be understanding when they hear your side of the situation.” Kara spoke.

Alex frowned. “I wonder who the hell turned me in.” 

“I don't know.” Kara shrugged.

&^&

“Ms. Alexandra Danvers.” The three judges stared down at her as one, and almost spoke as one.  
Alex frowned. “I know what I did was a horrible thing, but I truly thought I was protected by the fog of war. I didn't know what I did was in direct violation of the Articles of War.” 

“Nazis are protected under human rights laws.” One of the judges spoke.  
“I understand that, I truly do. I know I got a little too violent. I just, I killed people who I thought were a danger to those around me, my friends. They were trying to kill me, and I honestly didn't realize until after the fact that many of the people I killed had no weapons.” Alex frowned. “I understand I made a horrible mistake and killed a lot of people.” 

“You made a horrific mistake. What this tribunal is to decide is if you deserve to be found guilty of the crimes outlined. Or if you were as you suggest, truly a victim of circumstance. We will hear from the witness that brought you here next.” 

Alex nodded.  
The same judge spoke. “We call upon Supergirl.”  
Alex's eyes about flew out of her head. Supergirl suddenly rushed in and appeared in the chair by the judges desk. “I'm sorry, Alex.” 

“What the hell, Kara?!” Alex groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> What? It is a war crime to kill unarmed people, and Alex most certainly did kill unarmed people.  
> Not just like one person.  
> She killed enough that it would count. Two people would fall under the Fog of War. After that, it gets hard to justify your actions by claiming the Fog of War.


End file.
